My Sameen
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr. prompt: "Everyone else isn't you. It turns out that's a huge problem for me." 3 Root found Shaw. Shaw shot Root. Shaw's pissed at Samaritan. Root's just happy to see Shaw again.


Root was sitting slumped against the wall, a blood stain forming on her shirt. Thinking that this was surely going to be how she died, by the hand of the person she loved most in this world. This world full of bad code. A sad smile on her face as she watched Shaw in slow motion, trying to defeat the last Samaritan soldiers. You'd think that the bullet would've came from one of those soldiers, but it had come from Shaw's gun. By Shaw's hand.

Everything seemed so easy, Greer assumed Shaw was under their control and left her and a half-dozen soldiers to clean up this mess. And by mess he meant one Miss Samantha Groves, Root. He'd have her ended before she could continue to foil anymore of his plans. He'd show her how powerful her so called God was, or lack thereof. Root had become swallowed up by her feelings, so many months fighting and struggling, keeping faith that Shaw was alive. Now finally seeing her breathing and right within her grasp. She didn't care how easy it was to get to her now, not after all this time. So that's why she was so blind to the gun Shaw pulled on her.

A gunshot echoed throughout the almost deserted Samaritan base. Root should've seen it, the smile on Shaw's face was too inviting, too un-Shaw like. Even the gunshot wound to Root's left lung hadn't even registered with her until she felt herself sliding down the nearest wall. The Machine yelling in her ear.

This was just a test to Samaritan, to see if they could control an unwilling patient. They thought that they had won and that their little test was a success. But the moment Root uttered five little words laced with so much emotion it broke through Shaw and defeated any hold Samaritan may have or will ever have on her.

"My, Sameen, I found you."

Growling Shaw rounded on the men behind her and started firing, taking three of them out right away. Angry, angry from all the months she was confined by Samaritan, angry at the fact that for a small time they could control her, making her feel so weak. And yet they fixed something in her, fixed something that made her feel broken. Feelings. She didn't like feeling, not like this, and she was pissed about it. The sound of Root's words giving her being possession, belonging. How had she gone so long without feeling? And right now she was definitely feeling. Anger.

Running out of bullets Shaw ducked back and grabbed the gun out of Root's grasp, her old gun, Shaw smirked with pride at the thought of Root carrying on using her weapons. Like a part of her had always stayed by Root's side, protecting her when she couldn't protect her in person.

"Hang in there, Root. I'll be done in a minute."

Root managed to grin through her wheezes, "I've got…all…the…time…in the world…for you, Sweetie."

"Do me a favor and shut up, Root. I don't need you dying on me."

Turning around, gun in hand, Shaw fired, the feeling of her old gun back in her hand lit a fire inside of her. A fire that matched the warmth from Root's hand that still burned from the handle right into her. Shaw yelled, she yelled with all of the anger, all of her revenge, all of her love. Love. That was new. She wanted Samaritan to hear, to hear that she could not be controlled, and that she would do anything to protect the person she loved most in this world. Fucking feelings. Taking down the last soldier Shaw didn't hesitate in turning back around to assess Root's injuries.

"I…I knew you were alive, Sameen."

"Root, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. We need to get you out of here. I think I nicked your lung."

Root tried to inhale but found herself doubled over coughing, blood staining her teeth and painting her lips like lipstick.

"Everyone gave up on you. But I never…every—everyone…."

"Everyone else isn't you. It turns out that's a big problem for me."

"Sameen, I….."

"Come on, Root, get your ass up."

Putting an arm around Root and lifting her was a lot easier then Shaw had expected.

_ She's lost so much weight._

"Bear is going to be s-so happy."

"Shut up, Root, focus on breathing. We need to get you to a hospital before you choke on your own blood."

"Sweetie, you didn't need to shoot me in the heart to get me to fall for you. Cupid beat you to the punch."

"First off, I didn't shoot you in the heart, I shot you in the lung. Second, I don't need no cupid to get you to fall for me. And thirdly, I thought I told you to shut up?"

"I missed you, Sameen."

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Now let's get you to a hospital and then once you're rested you can show me how much you missed me."

Finally exiting the deserted complex and hauling Root over to a nearby car, shoveling her into the passenger seat she scrambled to the driver's side.

"I'm so sorry, Root, I really had no control…not until I heard you."

Smiling, "It's al—right…Sam, when this is…this is over with, you can show me how sorry you are."

Shaw smiled back cuz she most definitely could do that.


End file.
